


If Viktor and Yuuri (and basically everybody else) Read Rivals by Reiya

by fandomplethora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: actually that is exactly what is, along with the rivals fic that came with it, anyways this is kind of a crack fic, i am now blindly uploading all works here, i apologize for the writing of past me sincerely, i made this over two years ago, i still love yuri on ice with everything in me tbh, i wonder if anyone remembers what fic this fic is talking about, thank you for stopping by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomplethora/pseuds/fandomplethora
Summary: This was written in January of 2018 and I am just uploading it here for nostalgia purposes...and to store some works somewhere. (Only minor edits were made before uploading.) Keep that in mind while reading this lol. Basically this is just a crack fic of what would happen if not only Viktor and Yuuri read Rivals (A completed fic, with two parts, written by someone in this fandom that was absolutely incredible) but...pretty much all of their friends and competitors in their skating world. I hope references in this story are still vaguely understood - Enjoy!(It's such a mess, btw)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	If Viktor and Yuuri (and basically everybody else) Read Rivals by Reiya

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how active this fandom is still - or how many hits this will even get.
> 
> Also, the fic that this fic is referencing pretty much the entire time is the top hit for the YOI fandom - so, all credit to that wonderful author.
> 
> Rivals Part One: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247
> 
> Rivals Part Two: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500/chapters/23069073

“Chris.”  
“Phichit!” Chris exclaimed over the phone, “How are you, mon cheri?”  
“Chris,” Phichit sniffed.  
“*insert Chris’s mystery man’s name here* and I were about to go out to dinner so can I call you back? He’s almost done getting ready-“  
“Chriiiiis,” Phichit wailed.  
“Phichit?” 

All he was met with was sobbing on the other line.

“Phichit! What’s happening?” Chris stood up and met the eyes of his companion as he came out of the bathroom. The man cocked an eyebrow at him, wordlessly asking him what was wrong.  
“I, I,” Phichit couldn’t even finish his sentence.  
“Phichit! Oh my God, is it Viktor? Is it Yuuri? Talk to me,” he urged.  
“Ye-yes, I mean, no, Oh God,” Phichit hiccupped.  
“What is going on? Are you in trouble?”  
“This story is so…so…heartbreaking,” Phichit wailed louder.

Chris stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“…Are you calling me about another fanfiction?” He deadpanned.  
“Chris, this isn’t just another ‘fanfiction’,” Phichit almost sounded offended, “it’s…it’s…everything.”  
Chris sighed on the other line, “Okay, you know I only read the dirty ones,” his voice dripped on the last two words, grinning to himself, his companion rolled his eyes in response, “And I’m on my way out so-“  
“Chris, I’m serious, you need to at least read the first chapter. Read it in the car! Please, I need you to-“  
“Okay, okay! Send me the link. I gotta go, babe. Bye,” Chris hung up his phone and followed his companion out the door. 

-

“Turn the car around.”  
“What?” his companion looked at him from the driver side, “Chris, we’re almost there-“  
“Turn the car around,” he clutched his phone tighter, tears at the corner of his eyes.  
The man sighed loudly and followed his instructions as Chris pulled up Viktor’s contact number. 

-

“Chris!” Viktor greeted happily, “Yuuri and I are making dinner, well Yuuri is but-“  
“How could you, Viktor?” Chris asked seriously.  
“…huh?” Viktor replied confusedly.  
“He idolized you and you just…he was a child,” Chris ranted.  
“What? Chris. I don’t kn-“  
“He looked up to you and you just-“  
“Chris, do you mind filling me in cause-“  
“And then at the competition, you just-“  
“Chris, what-“  
“Yuuri loved you, Viktor!”  
“…Yuuri?” Viktor froze in the middle of his living room tossing a look over his shoulder at Yuuri, noting with surprise that he was staring back at him. 

-

Yuuri heard Viktor greet Chris and rolled his eyes. Whatever, it’s Viktor’s turn tonight for the dishes anyways. 

Suddenly his phone rang as well and he quickly answered. “Phichit! How are-“  
“Yuuri, how could you?”  
“What? What did I do this time?”  
“He just wanted to give you advice and-“ Phichit ranted.  
“Huh? Who wanted-“  
“And then he just wanted to be your friend,” Phichit seemed like he was crying, Yuuri noted with alarm.  
“Phichit, I don’t-“  
“And then you just-UGHHHH. Why, Yuuri?”  
“What are you talking abo-“  
“And then who says that during sex, Yuuri?”  
Yuuri’s face exploded, “Wha-what?”  
“Viktor loved you, Yuuri!”  
“…Viktor?” He froze after he turned the stove off and turned around and met Viktor’s wide eyes. 

-

“Just read it!” Chris and Phichit yelled at their best friends and hung up the phone moments apart.  
Both Viktor and Yuuri looked down at their phones, dumbfounded and then walked towards each other.  
“Phichit?” Viktor asked.  
Yuuri nodded silently, “Chris?” he asked back.  
Viktor nodded wordlessly. 

Then they started laughing together and Viktor pulled Yuuri into his chest. Suddenly his phone vibrated and behind Yuuri’s back he looked at the notification of a link to a story Chris sent him. He raised an eyebrow at it and then looked down at Yuuri still laughing into his chest. 

-

Minutes later they were seated at the table in comfortable silence, eating dinner, both on their phones. Suddenly Viktor gasped and bit his lip and Yuuri looked up in alarm. 

“Oh…Yuuri,” Viktor said to himself quietly.  
“Huh? Biktor?” he asked with his mouth full.  
“Yuuri!” Viktor’s eyes suddenly filled with tears as he kept scrolling on his phone.  
“’m right ‘ere?” he spoke around the food still in his mouth, eyebrows raised.  
Viktor suddenly let out a sob and exclaimed, again, “Yuuri!” and got up and launched himself at Yuuri, sitting on his lap and began crying into his shoulder. Yuuri stiffened in shock and swallowed his food. 

“Don’t hate me, Yuuri, I didn’t mean it, I swear, I love you, you’re perfect, please don’t hate me!” he wailed.  
“What? Viktor? Why would I hate you? Okay, I know you ate the last of the ice cream last week and put the empty container back in the freezer and I told you I hated you then but it was a joke, okay, I mean, I wasn’t joking, I was mad, but I don’t really hate you. Viktor?!” He yelled in alarm as Viktor cried harder. 

Viktor suddenly held up his phone and shone it into Yuuri’s face. Yuuri squinted at the screen and as it came into focus he noticed the site Viktor was on. 

“Are you reading fanfiction again?” Yuuri asked tonelessly.  
Viktor just continued sniffling, still on his lap.  
Yuuri sighed and grabbed Viktor by the shoulders and pushed him back silently and looked into his red eyes. “…are you serious? Again?” he sighed again loudly.  
“Yuuri! You need to read it!”  
“Why? It’s creepy! Reading that stuff about yourself…like I mean, I appreciate it, I guess I see why people read it but why would I read it about myself?” He started shifting and Viktor took the hint to get off his lap and let Yuuri take his dishes to the sink, following suit. 

“No, no no, Yuuri it’s different than those other ones, I mean kind of, mostly, it’s so good!”  
“So, that’s what Phichit was talking about…I told him I don’t want to see that stuff, not after last time…” Yuuri kept mumbling to himself.  
“See, Yuuri?” He showed his phone again, “There is two versions! One in your point of view and one in mine. I’ll just tell you what you need to know about yours and then you can read mine! See, it won’t be that creepy.”  
“Viktor…”  
“Yuuuuuuri,”  
Yuuri glared at him, “Fine, but I swear if it’s another one of those, you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

He then collapsed on the couch and got comfortable while opening the link Phichit sent him. 

-

Yurio grumbled as he stretched before getting onto the ice. Mila was in the corner teasing Georgie, asking why he was crying already at 9 in the morning. Yakov was on the other side of the rink watching the other skaters and Lilia was a short distance away from him speaking on the phone with someone.  
Suddenly the doors to rink opened again and Viktor and Yuuri walked in. Yurio scoffed. 

“Oi, old man! Piggy! You’re late, what were you-“  
Suddenly he stopped mid-sentence as he saw their faces.  
They walked in with an aura of…just…something dark around them. Their shoulders were hunched and deep bags were underneath their eyes. But what was the weirdest was how they clung to each other. Yurio usually would be disgusted, they were always clingy, but this was different. It was almost as if Viktor was about to go off to war or something. As they walked past each person in the rink, people stopped what they were doing and just stared with wide eyes, sensing it too.

What the hell? Yurio thought to himself as both of them sat down on the bench together, their hands never leaving each other. He approached them, stomping on the way, “What is up with you two? Trouble in paradise? You guys fight or something?” he sneers, trying to hide his concern. ‘Cause he didn’t care…he really didn’t, shut up. 

Yakov actually approached too and nodded at Yuuri before jumping on Viktor’s ass. “Vitya, what are you doing? Why were you late? You are supposed to be making a comeback. You keep doing this, forget beating Katsuki, you’re not going to beat-“ He suddenly stopped when Viktor began sobbing at his words. 

Yurio jumped back from the sight, “Hah? What the fuck?”  
“Yuri Plisetsky!” Lilia shouted at his language.  
“Viktor. Viktor, it’s okay,” Yuuri comforted him as he pulled him into his chest.  
“I don’t care about beating Yuuri, I don’t care, he can win,” Viktor stated through his cries.  
Yakov sighed, thinking that it was just another one of Viktor’s dramatics. “Vitya, you and Katsuki might be engaged but you are also competitors too, you push each other. You need each other as rivals-“  
He stopped again when Yuuri began crying as well. Scratch that, he was sobbing right along with Viktor. The rink was silent as they watched the two men cry messily into each other’s shoulders. 

Yurio was getting more annoyed, “Oi, Piggy, what happened? What did he do?”  
His eyebrows raised as Yuuri glared back at him, “Viktor didn’t do anything,” he bit his lip, “It was me, it was all me, I’m so sorry Viktor.” He suddenly seemed to be whispering down at the man in his arms.  
Viktor just shook his head and looked up and grabbed Yuuri’s face in both of his hands fiercely. “It wasn’t you, it was me, I broke your heart, Yuuri, baby, I love you so much, it doesn’t matter,” Yuuri just nodded and kept crying while Viktor pushed his forehead against his. 

Georgie had silently skated over to where they were that Yurio jumped when he spoke.  
“They read it…didn’t they?” He asked solemnly.  
Mila had followed behind him, “Read what?”  
“Rivals.” he said, sniffling.  
“Huh? That link Phichit posted on twitter? A fanfic? That’s why you were crying this morning?” Mila asked, trying not to laugh.  
“Don’t you laugh, Mila!” he snapped back at her, then he put on his skate guards and walked over to where Yuuri and Viktor were and crouched in front of them. He took one of each of their hands in both of his. “You guys haven’t finished it yet, right?” He whispered.  
They both shook their heads in response.  
“Trust me…it’s going to be okay. Love conquers all.” Yurio gaped in shock as both Yuuri and Viktor squeezed his hands back tightly and nodded at him.  
Yakov sighed in annoyance and turned away, “I’ll let you guys be alone, I’m too tired to deal with you today.” 

Yurio scoffed as Georgie stepped away from them with a dramatic sigh and went back onto the ice. Mila had skated over to wear her phone was and seemed to be looked at something intently.  
“You guys are disgusting,” Yurio stood in front of them with his arms crossed. “You’re really going to let a stupid fucking story break you up like this? Give me a break, everyone can see that you guys even skate for each other, your routines are always practically oozing with it, ugh,” grossed out with choice of words, “so, get on the ice and-HAH?!”  
He flailed as Viktor pulled him in and both he and Yuuri wrapped their arms around him. “Thank you, Yurio,” they both whispered, squeezing him tight.  
“Let me GO!” he screeched. 

-

“Oh my God, Viktor!” Yuuri shouted from the living room. “You need to skate to this song!”  
“What?” Viktor poked his head out from the room.  
“In this part of the story you start humming to this…”  
“Ahhh! Shut up, I don’t know if I’m there yet!” 

-

“Yuuuuri! You were so sweet in this part! I can’t believe-“  
“Viktor so help me, if you spoil so much as one thing for me…” Yuuri growled. 

-

Viktor emerged from the bathroom and saw Yuuri curled in on himself on the bed, reading through teary eyes.  
“…Are you reading without me?” he asked flatly.  
Yuuri turned around with wide eyes not noticing he had come out of the bathroom. He was met with icy blue ones.  
He opened and shut his mouth wordlessly and then jumped up from the bed and sprinted out of the room and into the guest bedroom.  
“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled, his towel slipping as he ran after him.  
He heard the guest bedroom door slam shut and lock. 

-

Minako and Mari called Yuuri and Viktor one night and lectured them about their lack of communication skills and how “They just need to talk to each other,” and “You love each other, damn it,” and “You better never break up,” and “Hold on, wait, why are you guys crying?”

-

The following days at the rink leading up to the next competition were filled with crying and people picking teams over Yuuri and Viktor’s side of the story. All the skaters got involved. Georgie was even thinking of basing his programs with a Rivals theme. Mila was always hugging either Yuuri or Viktor as they each reached different parts of the fic. Due to everyone’s unique practice schedules everyone was at different points of the story and fights would regularly break out as someone would accidentally spoil something for someone else. 

This was all thanks to the link Phichit tweeted to his ungodly amount of followers, which included most of the skaters they regularly compete with.  
Yurio had never been so pissed in his life, he was beginning to relate to Yakov when he always grumbled with how big of idiots everyone was in the rink.

One day Yurio texted Otabek venting about the situation. Within a couple hours he finally received a response. All it said was “you should read it. it’s really good.” 

Yurio actually cracked his phone this time when he threw it across the room. 

-

After all the qualifications leading up to the next big event ended and Yurio was on his way to it’s location, Viktor and Yuuri already there from leaving the day before, he sat bored on the plane trying to find a comfortable position while scrolling through Twitter. Curiosity won him over as he went over to Phichit’s profile and scrolled past all his ongoing discussions about the stupid Rivals fic. He finally found the initial tweet with the link…he looked around and it seemed Yakov was sleeping and Lilia was preoccupied reading. He clicked on it. Just to pass the time and see what the fuck everyone is on about…

-

“Yuratchka, why are your eyes red?” Yakov asked as they got off the plane.  
“I just got something in them, and I’m tired, shut up,” he growled, wiping his eyes roughly.  
“Yuri Plisetsky, don’t use such improper language,” Lilia chided. Yuri sniffed loudly in response.  
“Yuri…?” Both Lilia and Yakov stopped in surprise and concern, looking over him.  
“It’s just allergies!” he snapped and then stomped ahead of them. 

-

In the warm up area before the competition, competitors from around the world were gathered. Even Mila and Sara were hanging out for support since their competition wasn’t until the next day. Yurio noted with surprise that Yuuri and Viktor weren’t around. Piggy is probably off somewhere freaking out. 

But then, speak of the devil, suddenly both of them walked in and the crowd of competitors went silent. 

Phichit was the first one who spoke, “Yuuri…” he said and approached him. Chris silently followed.  
“We finished it…” Viktor stated. “Both of them.”  
Phichit sighed in emotional relief and gathered them in a hug. They both clutched back desperately. Chris even stared with happy relief and Phichit brought him into the hug. 

Suddenly, Minami appeared too and clutched at the back of Yuuri’s jacket and cried into his back. 

Mila and Sara were watching close by and suddenly burst into tears and clutched at each other in joy after overhearing the conversation. 

Seung-gil and Otabek stood by, against a wall, with stoic expressions but anyone could see the way their cheeks were dusted pink and how their bottom lips ever so slightly trembled. 

Georgie pulled out a handkerchief and sobbed delicately into it. 

Emil grabbed Mickey by the collar and pulled him into a hug of his own. Though Mickey stood slightly frozen, he still hid his face in Emil’s neck. His shoulders lightly shook as Emil rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

Leo wrapped an arm around Guang Hong as he leaned against his shoulder, crying quietly as Leo looked down trying to keep his tears at bay himself. 

JJ even approached with Isabella clutching his hand tightly and tears streaming down her cheeks. Yuuri and Viktor looked up as he approached and JJ nodded at them. Viktor and Yuuri nodded back and then…JJ burst into tears and hugged them, crying loudly. And they didn’t even fight back. 

The coaches just watched this while rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

Yurio patience had finally blown over. “What the fuck is going on?” he screeched. 

Everyone froze in their positions and looked over. 

“Why are you all acting like someone died? We are here to compete! What is with the hugging and the teams and the sides!” his voice rose.  
“Yurio…” Yuuri approached him with Viktor by his side.  
“Stay away from me you two!” He seethed. “Ugh, you’re both idiots. Why doesn’t anyone see that? Yuuri is too sensitive and Viktor can be such an airhead sometimes. And you both suck at communicating! This all could have been avoided if, I don’t know, you guys sat down and had a conversation! But, noooo, you guys just fucking whined and pined and skated programs for each other and made out and…did…other stuff. Ugh.” He blanched in disgust. “I had to skip those parts, give me a break.”

Viktor froze and looked over at Yuuri who looked at him with wide eyes.

“And don’t get me started on that disaster of a misunderstanding towards the end,” He turned around and pointed at Yakov, “You SUCK, Yakov, you think Katsudon was on drugs? Give me a break, he’s already a nervous wreck 90% of his fucking life, as if he’d add drugs to the mixture.” Yakov blinked at him, eyebrows raised. 

“And you!” He turned back around and pointed at Viktor, “How dare you believe him and jump to conclusions! You suck too!” 

“And you,” he glared daggers at Yuuri, “You didn’t even watch any of this programs? Not one?! He was practically sobbing on the ice for you, you IDIOT. This could have been solved by that too! Since you guys both speak,” he began imitating them, “’The Language of The Ice’ or what-the fuck-ever. God.”

Yuuri and Viktor both stared at him, red in the face, lips tightly closed together. 

He then began shouting generally, “There is no teams or sides! They’re both idiots!” 

“Then!” he continued ranting, “It was actually put in the story that you kissed on the ice just like you did on live television. UGH.”  
He then pointed at both men, “You’re both idiots. You know whose side I am on in this stupid fic?! Mine. The only one with some fucking sense!”

Yurio finally took a deep breath and sat on the bench and began adjusting his laces on his skates with a scowl on his face. 

Everyone stared in shock at each other, at Yurio, at Yuuri and Viktor. Phichit held up his phone, recording the whole thing, with his hand frozen in mid-air, mouth open.  
“Yuri…” Otabek approached him, with an eyebrow raised.  
“What, Beka?” He grumbled quietly.  
“You read it?”  
“What.” Yurio froze tying his laces.  
“You read Rivals.” No longer a question.  
“…No.”  
“Yes. You Did.” No longer a question.  
Yurio refused to look up.  
“So…when you got off the plane…allergies, huh?” Yakov said in an unamused tone.  
“Allergies?” Viktor asked and then realization slowly dawned on all of them.  
“Yura.” Otabek spoke again.  
Yurio snapped his head up and glared at the man in front of him. But, everyone could see it…he had tears in his eyes. Otabek’s eyes widened at the sight.  
“They’re both so stupid, Beka,” a couple tears escaped.  
He stood up again and stomped over to stand in front of Yuuri and Viktor. JJ, Phichit, Chris and Minami backed away immediately, even though Phichit kept recording. “You guys are both so stupid!” More tears fell. “This story is stupid, I hate it. If you guys ever break up, so help me…” 

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other for a second and then grinned. They both suddenly reached out and pulled Yurio into a group hug.  
“Huh?! Let me go!” Yurio yelled, yet didn’t fight back. If anything, he lightly hugged back unconsciously.  
“Yurio!” Yuuri and Viktor laughed.  
Phichit had stopped recording finally and looked at Chris and then they surrounded Yurio with their arms as well. Even JJ pulled Otabek and Seung-gil, who stiffened in his grasp, in with an obnoxious laugh and joined. Minami still clung onto Yuuri’s jacket. The other skaters came forward and made one big group hug with Yurio in the middle.  
“Oh my God, let go! What the hell is wrong with you people?” Yurio shouted.  
“We just love you Yurio, you rival all of us!” Viktor stated.  
“It’s true, Yurio,” Yuuri added. 

No one noticed Celestino silently taking a picture of the impromptu group hug.

Phichit then wiped his eyes emotionally and pulled back and attached his phone to a selfie stick. (A/N: where the hell did he get a selfie stick?)  
“Selfie!” He shouted and everyone got in position, even Isabella and Chris’s mystery man after he pulled him in. Yuuri and Viktor held Yurio in the middle of them with their arms around his shoulders while he scowled.

“Caption…” Phichit said afterwards, “’We might all be Rivals™ but we’re also Friends.’ Hashtag RivalsAU. Hashtag Viktuuri. And post!” 

“Ugh,” Yurio said and began stomping away since, for once, he picked first to skate. “You guys all suck,” he stated and wiped his eyes. 

Suddenly he turned around and stared straight at Viktor, “And I’m using Dark Eyes for my program next year, don’t even think of skating to it, Old Man,” and then turned back around.  
Viktor gasped in horror. “But, Yurioooooo!” He whined, chasing after him as fast as he could in his skates.  
Everyone broke apart either on their phones, to continue warming up or to go sit in the crowd. 

But all with smiles lingering on their faces. 

phichit+chu posted a video.

fan 1: Oh my God, this is amazing?

fan 2: They all read the Rivals AU? OMG.

fan 3: plisetsky is just like his character in UMFB&MHA and OBS&BH.

fan 4: i’m deceased. dead. 

fan 5: I am SCREAMING

fan 6: Yuri P for President.

fan 7: I can’t believe they all have read Rivals. 

fan 8: we can thank our Lord and Savior Phichit Chulanont.

fan 9: i caNT. 

fan 10: Yuri Plisetsky is all of us.

In conclusion; Phichit Chulanont broke Tumblr and Instagram. The selfie picture of the group was trending for 3 weeks. Everyone in the group hug posted the same photo on each of their personal social media accounts which each garnered close to a million likes. 

Epilogue:  
“Hey, Yuuri. Viktor.” Phichit greeted through Facetime. “Hi, Makkachin,” he cooed.  
“What’s up?” Yuuri asked, preoccupied on his computer.  
“Oh my God, okay, so I found this fic online and, you guys, you have to read it. It’s about-“  
“No,” Yuuri deadpanned.  
“Send me the link!” Viktor said simultaneously.  
“Viktor, no!” Yuuri begged.  
“Viktor, yes.” he said with a grin.  
“I’ll send it to you now. Me and Chris have already started it and, you guys…it’s gonna be great.” Phichit grinned. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Rivals series so much.  
> & I still love Yuri on Ice and always will.  
> I hope we get to see their story continued someday soon. 
> 
> <3


End file.
